empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commander Marko
Welcome Commander Marko! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dive Bomber page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Nilleh (Talk) 21:45, August 13, 2011 re: its complex but there's a preset one you can use here Template:Usergameinfo. Re: Market Done =) Nilleh 15:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Done ;) Sorry for the delay. I've been travelling by car and plane for the last 12 hours to get home =P Nilleh 04:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: LE Units Unfortunately, no =/. I've never paid for the P38 or the Tornado, so I don't have any of them. Nilleh 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate. Though I wouldn't mind doing so, I can't atm. I have to head off to work Nilleh 11:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: its a slow roll out :) RE Sure!Dodo8My talk page 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Send my a request on my faecbook. Have to go now, bye! http://www.facebook.com/#!/profile.php?id=100002197311319 Facebook add me empires and allies Hey can you please add me to your empires and allies please :) http://www.facebook.com/#!/Robert.Strongfox Images & Files for Empires & Allies Can you send me a rar or zip file of all the images and files you have collected over the past months that you have been working on this wiki? That would really be nice if you could do that when you get a chance. Oil Commander Marko please sell me oil real fast and i badly need it thanks i want them but you can sell only unbuildble units also i can't buy experimental units beacause i have a problem When adding a page Dont forget to put when adding a page that you think needs more content then what you put on the page to begin with. It will look like this Re: Sure my fb addy is on my user page leave a message with the add as i get loads of friend requests and ignor most. on you question on the german page ill get back to you on that within a day or two after discussion with others. :) RE: Found out how to do it? That's only the name! You need to program your signature, it won't creeate itself. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) And who you think ou are to edit my articles? Ok, I've mistaken 2 words, it happens when you're not English native. But what about the tech and scientist? They were allright. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) How to make your own Signature Hello. I know you want your own Signature... I know how to make it: You need: 1: The name of the file you want. 2: Color's names and codes 3: The code of the signature. First: Copy this code: ''Aaron 2'' ''Talk'' Second: Change names: Aaron 2 to Commander Marko, change unit file, etc. Third: the color's names and codes are here: http://es.ssb.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores (Some parts are in Spanish, but you should get it) I did it for you, see it in http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signatures/Commander_Marko (If you want change colors and Unit file) See if you can make the new SpecOps units pages for the SpecOps Trojan Infantry and SpecOps Roger M-77 Artillery. About that... Yeah, I guess it's true. He just keeps gloating constantly and is becoming arrogant every since he got that Kal Gunboat. And maybe, he is still a vandal. If you want him banned it's okay with me. RE: About that.... I'll think about it. After school, maybe i'll ban him. RE Yes i would make the page myself, i am about to play the mode again and i surely need more time to before i can, son please wait, and btw , about the kals, it's my secret, and other thing, nice signature you got there, Bye Can you give me facebook link please so i can add you.. will never be in the alliance otherwise thanks :P Spam Did you really believe you could get 724 facebook credits by spamming that you already received them? That's 70 dollar worth of credits, don't you think it is a little fishy? I've blocked you for 4 days, which is way to lenient for spamming a scam. I was considering you for admin next month, now i'm not so sure. Please reply underneath this message as I made editing your talk unblocked for you. Jan1 (talk) 14:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spam Jan, I'm sorry about the spamming. It did seem a bit fishy, but I saw a couple of my friends post it and I said to myself, 'Eh, why not'. (Yes, I was that stupid) Again, sorry about the spam, won't happen again. Also, I was a bit inactive these days (due to school) and I might not be active this week again due to a couple of tests in school this Thursday. But if I have any spare time, I'll turn on once in a while. Sorry about the trouble I caused. :( Commander Marko (talk) 19:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Results See User_blog:Jan1/New_Admin_%26_Tools Jan1 (talk) 09:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC)